Episode 5497 (5th May 2003)
Plot As glazier Rod Franks repairs the damage, David can't believe Gail's calm reaction to Vera throwing a brick through her window. He thinks she should call the police but she refuses. Kevin interrogates Rosie about what she was doing in Birmingham. She tells them that she went to audition for a girl band but she wasn't picked. Kirk likens Les to Nelson Mandela and suggests they drum up some support for him. They call on different neighbours asking them to be character witnesses for Les but they all refuse. Audrey is appalled to hear about Vera and insists that Gail and the kids should come and live with her while they sell the house. Gail agrees to ask them. Kevin tells Rosie that she's not allowed out. Sally thinks he's being too strict. Mike finds Joe working on a Bank Holiday. Joe explains that he's just writing to a new supplier. Kirk comes up with an idea; to get a stranger to push Les about in the Rovers and for Les to simply turn the other cheek, so proving that Les is not a violent man. Sarah and Todd discuss getting a place of their own. Vera phones and gives Gail a hard time again. David has had enough. He goes round to Vera's house and chucks a rock through her window. Audrey sees him do it. Vera comes out and thinks that Audrey threw the rock. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rod Franks - Nigel Collins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Street Cars Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David takes revenge on the Duckworths; Sally and Kevin discover the truth about Rosie's disappearance; and Kirk has a cunning plan to get Les off the hook. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,220,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Kirk Sutherland: "The trouble is, people don't get to see the real Les. They see you in here brawling or puking up in the ginnel. They think that they know yer." Les Battersby: "But if they bothered to scratch the surface they'd see that there was more to me." Category:2003 episodes